Hematologic and serium chemical characteristics of 120 Aotus monkeys were determined to acquire information which may be useful in the care of these animals. In addition this information may have some bearing on the usefulness of the Aotus monkey as a lab animal model. The monkeys were bled every four months for one year. The hematologic and serum chemical characteristics are to be collected and statistically analyzed in the future.